siivagunnerfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
7 GRAND DAD
7 GRAND DAD é um meme frequentemente usado no canal de SiIvaGunner. História Origem Veja'' [[Meet the Flintstones|'Meet the Flintstones']] e [[Grand Dad|'Grand Dad']] para mais informações.'' 7 GRAND DAD is a Mario-themed bootleg of the 1991 NES game The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino and Hoppy. It was most likely created by the Taiwanese bootleg publisher J.Y. Companyhttp://bootleggames.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Pirate_Hacks#Super_Mario_Bros._7.2F7_Grand_Dad – see the Trivia section. in 1992. There are very few differences between the two games. The most notable difference is the title screen, which is completely changed. The only parts that remain from the original title screen are the blue background, the salmon font color of the game title, a flashing white text saying "PUSH START BUTTON !", and a picture of Fred Flintstone in a gold star (which was originally a part of the Hanna Barbera Super Stars logo). The title screen music, a remix of "Meet the Flintstones", stays the same as well. The rest is completely changed. The title and logo are replaced with a large salmon "7", a picture of a bootleg Mario recolor (later nicknamed Grand Dad) with the character's head overlaid by the Fred Flintstone star, and a salmon "GRAND DAD" in a curious square-ish font. The credits at the bottom of the screen are replaced with white text saying "1992 1". The "1", commonly mistaken to be a bootlegger's nickname, is in fact a level select which can be used by pressing the "Select" button, which causes the number to go up (until 5)https://tcrf.net/7_Grand_Dad – see the Level Select section.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEaFjBZ5PE4 – YouTube video showing the level select in action.. This level select was implemented by the bootleggers and wasn't featured in the original game. During gameplay, the head of Fred Flintstone's sprite is replaced with the head of Super Mario from Super Mario Bros. 3. However, during cutscenes and the basketball minigame, Fred appears unedited, and he is always called by his real name. Finally, the ending credits are altered to say, "PRESENTED BY XXXXX" instead of "PRESENTED BY TAITO". The rest of the final credits are unchanged. The game was originally distributed in its own bootleg cart, under the title 原始瑪莉''Yuánshǐ mǎlì, which means "Primitive Mari". VII (GRAND DAD 3M). Later, it was included in a Russian ''Mario 7-in-1 Dendy multicart, as 7. MARIO 7. Vinesauce Joel see [[Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD|'Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD']] for more info. 7 GRAND DAD (specifically, the rom for the Mario 7-in-1 multicart) originally spread around the Internet with the rise of the retro game emulation community during the late 1990's and early 2000's. However, it was still virtually unknown outside the emulation community until September 4, 2014, when popular Twitch streamer and YouTuber Vinesauce Joel played the game as part of his "Insane Mario Bootleg Games" stream. People found Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD funny and it became a running joke among the Vinesauce community, eventually spreading to other game-related forums and communities across the Internet. SoundCloud Shortly after Vinesauce Joel's stream, dj fruitsnacks created a mashup of the title screen music and the song "Levels" by Avicii. According to him, this was the first use of 7 GRAND DAD as a meme. Following that, dj fruitsnacks and a few other people on SoundCloud created more mashups using the song, but "most of them were pretty bad," according to Chaze the Chat. In response to the many sub-par 7 GRAND DAD mashups on SoundCloud, Chaze and several other people in a Discord server would create mashups and remixes of "Meet the Flintstones" that had more effort put into them to ironically poke fun at the low-quality mashups and ultimately upset their friends. Rips 7 GRAND DAD is SiIvaGunner's most prominent meme. Interestingly, the bootleg itself is quite rarely featured in SiIvaGunner rips. Instead, it's usually referenced via one or both of its 2 sub-memes: * [[Meet the Flintstones|'Meet the Flintstones']]: The iconic Flintstones theme tune, a version of which was featured on 7 GRAND DAD's title screen. In SiIvaGunner rips it usually replaces the melody of a video game track using that game's soundfont. Less often, the version from 7 GRAND DAD in its original soundfont is mashed up onto a track. * [[Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD|'Joel's reaction to 7 GRAND DAD']]: Vinesauce Joel's reaction to the bootleg, most notably his famous "GRAND DAD! FLEENTSTONES?" exclamation. In rips it's usually sampled and mashed up onto a track. Other, less prominent references to 7 GRAND DAD in SiIvaGunner rips include: * [[Grand Dad|'Grand Dad']]: The Mario lookalike character featured on 7 GRAND DAD's title screen. In SiIvaGunner lore, he's one of the figments. * [[The Flintstones|'The Flintstones']]: A few rips feature references to The Flintstones TV show, which can be also considered an indirect reference to 7 GRAND DAD, given the channel's context. * The number seven: As a reference to the title of the game, the number 7 can occasionally be found in some rips. Trivia * The last stage of this game features a crossover with The Jetsons. * Interestingly, there exists a completely unrelated Super Mario Bros. 3 ROM hack called Blue Mario Bros. 3 that features character sprites from The Flintstones: The Rescue of Dino & Hoppyhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6NZILOhjCA. Reference list See also * Rips featuring 7 GRAND DAD (category) * Vinesauce Joel * The Flintstones External links *Joel - Insane Mario Bootleg Games video from Vargskelethor: Vinesauce Joel *The whole Insane Mario Bootleg Games stream, featuring 7 GRAND DAD. *Vinesauce Joel - Reaction to "7 GRAND DAD"